Conflict of Interest
by DishonoredInk
Summary: Olivia Benson is the wife of Madame (Delia Wilson). Her wife is one of the biggest players in the sex trade. Responsible for murders, prostitution, and bribery. Nick Amaro is a promising rookie, sent in as an Undercover Informant for NYPD. What happens when it's Nicks job to protect Olivia, more importantly what happens when he falls for the target? Rating: T for a while. M later.


Summary: Olivia Benson is the wife of Madame (Delia Wilson). Her wife is one of the biggest players in the sex trade. Responsible for murders, prostitution, and bribery. Nick Amaro is a promising rookie, sent in as an Undercover Informant for NYPD. What happens when it's Nicks job to protect Olivia, more importantly what happens when he falls for the target?

AN: In this story, Olivia went to school to be a doctor, not a cop. Nick's the cop here and it wouldn't fit for the wife of a criminal to aspire to be a cop. I'm looking for a competent beta, if interested please let me know. Sorry if Olivia's OC, I've tried to make her strong, passionate, and caring..

Also, Usually it will be Nick's POV but I wanted to use Olivia's POV to kinda shed light on how she came to be where she is.

Prologue:

Nick Amaro was proud. He'd been selected to go undercover as muscle for Delia Wilson. His new job was to protect Delia's wife, one Olivia Benson. Olivia Benson was almost as big a mystery as her wife, Delia made sure nobody ever got close enough to Olivia to snap a picture, or get a statement on being the wife of a leading sex trader.

Nick Amaro had done the impossible, he'd secured a job that would fly his career right into the sky, Olivia Benson had to know her wife's secrets, had to be aware of her wife's massive client list. Every agency in the world would kill for five minutes with the Madam's wife.

Nick Amaro got a job as her security detail. It was his job to make Olivia trust him enough to reveal her wife's secrets to him.

It was a job Nick was confident he could pull off.

**Chapter 1: Enchanting.**

**Olivia's POV**

Olivia Benson slid into the car with elegance that she didn't feel, she was being moved to yet another safe house.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her phone, and clicked on the keypad, dialing Delia's number. Delia had requested that she check in, and Olivia would avoid a fight if she could.

"Delia, it's me." She said once her wife answered the phone.

_"I know Olivia, your number does show, ya know?"_ came her wife's impatient reply. _"Thank you for respecting my wishes, Livvy. I know you don't understand my need to move you so much, but one day you will."_

Olivia just snorted, she hated when Delia spoke to her like a child, it was degrading.

"Of course, Delia." she replied softly, rolling her eyes. The car began moving, and she tucked the phone into the crook of her neck as she buckled her seat belt.

_"How have you been? Do you miss me, darling?"_ Olivia hated her wife, she hated her life, but of course she would never tell that to Delia.

"Of course, I do. When are you coming home?" Olivia asked with feigned curiosity.

She waited as Delia paused, Olivia assumed to check her calendar.

_"It should be a while more, darling. I've got some business to take care of here."_ Olivia snorted, "Do you mean you've got some girls to transport, Delia?"

_"Olivia, this is how I make our money, you would do well not to complain."_ Delia paused for a moment, and then continued, _"Livvy, I know you don't approve of my work, but- it's good money."_

"No, Delia, it's blood money. You kill people, you sell these girls bodies, you keep me like some pet that you use to impress your clients."

_"Olivia, shut up. Keep your opinions to your self, I love you, but I won't let you talk like this. I know you're upset bout' moving again, but it's for you. Everything that I do is for you, Olivia. You know that."_

Olivia just sighed, "Yes, I know."

_"Listen, Olivia"_ she could practically hear Delia's satisfaction, "_I know you don't understand the need for protection, but I've hired a personal guard for you. He'll meet you at the house."_

Olivia's head snapped up, this was news to her, bad news.

"No, I've told you ten-thousand times, Delia, I don't want some guard following me all day, I don't want some man with a family risking his life for me. I'll be fine."

_"Did you think I was giving you an option, love?"_ her wife's sickeningly sweet reply made her want to puke. _"You will not fight this, or the guard will be killed, we don't want that do we?"_

"No, Delia, _I_ don't, but I know you don't care about the muscle. At least promise me, he'll stay with me for a while, I'm tired of all these new guards that I don't know. How am I expected to keep trusting strangers with my life?"

_"Fine, Olivia, he'll stay. But he'll be with you every moment of the day, so I hope you know, that you've just promised a man you've yet to meet a stable job." _

"I'm aware, Delia. Thank you."

_"I love you, Olivia."_

"I'm aware of that as well, Delia."

With that Olivia disconnected the call, placing her phone into her purse, and leaning her head against the window, watching the landscape as it zoomed past her.

Delia certainly knew which buttons to push when she wanted Olivia to cave into her demands, of course she usually forced Olivia into things despite Olivia's wishes.

She'd met Delia in college, at first it was a nice friendship, Delia was clingy, but she didn't mind. Then Delia became possessive, she wanted Olivia's time to be spent only with her, she'd tried to break the friendship when it got to the point where Delia began sending threats to her friends- to her roommate. She became isolated from the world around her, afraid anyone she talked to would be a target for Delia's wrath. Once she'd completed half of Medical School, Delia had really began stalking her, and one night, a van pulled up next to her while she walked home, they'd pulled her inside and took her to Delia.

She'd apparently intrigued Delia, and Delia wanted to keep her. In the beginning Olivia tried to play nice, agreeing to marry Delia, and allowing what Delia wanted. Thankfully Delia had never raped her, she'd never been forced to have sex with her wife, and that was Olivia's one saving grace. Her wife had plenty of hired help to please her, Olivia was just her arm candy.

Delia treated her like one would treat a collectors item, Olivia felt like she was in a glass case, being kept away from the world around her. She was constantly moved from house to house (granted all of the homes were very nice), she switched guards like Delia switched girls, and Delia never let anybody talk to her, she was not to be approached, the only people she came in contact with were maids, guards, and her wife's other hired help. She had no friends, and even the people who worked for Delia treated her like she was made of glass, she could understand that though, Delia would probably murder them if they didn't. Olivia was truly alone- and her wife couldn't be happier.

But Olivia had gotten used to it, she'd gotten used to the cameras, having people pretend not to notice her, being isolated.

Olivia had quickly learned that less people got hurt when she didn't get in Delia's way, so she'd since complied with most of her wife's demands. Like she had a choice. People were murdered when Olivia resisted things, the first time Delia had told her she'd be given a maid, she'd put up quite the fight, uncomfortable with the idea of somebody serving her. Delia had the maid slaughtered to teach her a lesson, ever since Olivia had been introduced to a new maid every time she walked into a new house.

Olivia was pulled from her inner musings as the car slowed, and then came to a complete stop. After a moment of waiting, one of Delia's men came around and opened the door for her, as soon as she stepped out an arm was wrapped around her and she was ushered up the driveway, and into the house. She didn't even have the chance to see the place before she was taken through the front door.

The home was just as nice as all the other ones, it was big and grand just like all the others. As soon as she was in the house, it was like all the guards just scattered, and within a minute of her arrival she was alone. The men retreating to their posts outside of the home.

Olivia sighed and unbuttoned her coat, hanging it up on the rack near the door, and heading for what she assumed was the kitchen when someone cleared their throat. Olivia's head turned around, her eyes searching the room, before they landed on a man.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her brain was torn between 'oh, a human being' and thinking about how attractive said human being was.

Olivia swallowed and blinked, her eyes taking in his full figure. He was dressed smartly, He wore a red oxford shirt under a black suit jacket, his tie was a deeper shade of red than his shirt, and Olivia thought it worked well. His slacks matched his jacket, they were black and ironed to perfection, and he wore..Chucks (?) with his extremely expensive suit. His black hair was slicked back with a small amount of gel.

They seemed to stare at each other for quite a while, or at least it seemed that way to Olivia. His eyes were beautiful, they were brown and so deep. Of course, he was the first person she'd had a staring contest with in over 3 years so that could be why his eyes seemed so enchanting.

He broke the silence first, "Ma'am, I'm Nick Amaro, I'm your personal guard."

Olivia's chest tightened and she nodded dumbly, maybe Delia wasn't all that bad. When Nick started shifting awkwardly, she snapped out of it.

"Nick, it's uh- well it's nice to meet you. Call me Olivia, please." she reached forward and extended her hand to him, when he took it she just about melted, his hand was so warm, it was slightly rough and calloused, but she didn't mind. She shook his hand softly for a moment before she let go, and took a step back.

"Well, Nick, I'm sure dinner's ready, are you hungry?" without waiting for his reply she began walking towards the dining room, she smiled softly when she heard the echo of his footsteps following her.

Authors Note: Well? Should I continue? Sorry if this sucks...


End file.
